


only for your ears

by takajima



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Magical Chinen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/pseuds/takajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinen can't help it, he just wants Takaki to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only for your ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/gifts), [Kakonotobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakonotobira/gifts).



> For [](http://xingphonic.livejournal.com/profile)[**xingphonic**](http://xingphonic.livejournal.com/), thank you for being the first person to read the start of this monster, and [](http://kakonotobira.livejournal.com/profile)[**kakonotobira**](http://kakonotobira.livejournal.com/), hope this motivates you for school <3 Also a massive thank you to [](http://butts-anonymous.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://butts-anonymous.livejournal.com/)**butts_anonymous** for reading this thing super late at night for me! Happy Birthday Takaki Yuya, I love your pantydropping voice so so so much  <3
> 
> I just wanted to say that this fic is my first completed fic, started it wayyyyy back in 2013, and I expected to finish it around the same time B-chan had exams... but I procrastinated and obviously I failed. I originally intended for the fic to be a Takajima because I love the both of them too much to not ship this rarepair but Chinen and my Yamajima feels got in the way. I swear Chinen is ridiculously hard to write and I apologise for how un-Chinen you think he is here but this is how he is in my head. I can't say that I'm super happy with the way it ended but somehow it was the only way I could think of to end it (and I wanted to finish this before school gets too busy for even things like these). I also apologise for Chinen's powers not being fully explained, but he's telepathic, and he only just found out his transmitting powers at the end. I'm not really good at these things >< Thanks for reading this!

  
“You’re staring again.”

Takaki looks down at the Chinen in his lap and groans. The latter said he wanted to use Takaki’s lap as a pillow to take a nap, but the little twerp obviously wasn’t sleeping at all.

“I thought you wanted to sleep,” Takaki says dumbly.

“Yeah, but you always think about him so loudly.” Chinen sighs and stretches his limbs out like a cat, yawning. “You know,” his voice drops to a low whisper, “I could help you.”

Takaki thinks about Chinen’s creepy witch powers and politely declines, earning himself a glare.

Chinen mumbles something about him not being creepy and huffs. “Don’t say I didn’t offer to help, right now he’s pretty upset that Ryosuke stole his camera and deleted all of his sleeping pictures.”

Takaki laughs. Typical Yuto to be so –

“Shhhhh!” Chinen hisses. “I know you think he’s cute but shhhh. I’m trying to sleep.”

Takaki sighs, patting Chinen on the head, “then go to sleep already.”

Chinen shoots him one last glare. “Don’t you dare think so loudly.”

“I don’t even know why I listen to you.” Brat.

“Because I’m awesome.” And Chinen closes his eyes.

Takaki sighs, his eyes drifting across the room to Yuto who is still pouting at his camera.

“Shuuuut uuuuup,” Chinen groans.

 

 

Of all the members in Hey! Say! JUMP, Chinen likes Takaki the best. Not because he spoils Chinen silly – maybe a little because of that, but mostly because Takaki’s mind is simple. Takaki’s mind isn’t perverted like Hikaru’s, or all over the place like Yuto’s, but simple and quiet. Chinen likes simple and quiet, so he’s stayed there ever since the formation of Hey! Say! 7.

Soon, Takaki falls in love. Chinen expects it to be loud and mind-blowing or completely toned-down, but of all things Takaki is in denial. He tries to block it out with overlapping voices, arguing with himself in his head, almost giving Chinen a headache. Chinen wonders if he should stop listening to Takaki and go to Inoo or Daiki instead, but he panics when he doesn’t hear Takaki’s voice and tunes back into Takaki’s third argument with himself for the day.

All of a sudden Takaki starts dating Kato Rubi which Chinen finds strange, because Takaki doesn’t love _her_. The agency finds out and they break up, much to Chinen’s amusement. Takaki would have saved a lot of time and effort and Kato-san would have kept her job if only Takaki didn’t run away from his feelings.

Summer comes and Chinen finally loses it, screaming it in Takaki’s face when they are alone in the middle of break during a particularly long dance rehearsal.

“You like Yuto! Stop being an idiot and stop denying your feelings! You love him!”

“What do you know about my feelings?!” Takaki growls, after recovering from the initial shock as a result of Chinen’s sudden outburst. “It isn’t any of your business.”

“I can _hear_ it, the voice in your head.” Chinen whispers, and Takaki’s eyes go wide. “I know you’ve been trying to tell yourself otherwise but the truth is you like Nakajima Yuto. Just accept it.”

“Stay out of it.” Takaki hisses, his tone a sense of finality that Chinen can’t and doesn’t retort. Takaki is quick to leave the dance studio, slamming the door shut behind him.

As soon as Takaki is gone, Chinen dashes to the toilet furthest from the dance studio and locks himself in a cubicle. He blinks back the hot angry tears, hanging precariously, threatening to fall. Chinen doesn't really understand why _he's_ the one upset.

They don’t talk for weeks. Chinen knows he doesn’t actually _need_ Takaki’s permission to listen to his thoughts, but Chinen just can’t bring himself to do it, knowing that Takaki is already mad at him. Instead he alternates between Yabu’s endless self-praise and Ryutaro’s “DIE. DIE. DIE -- aww dammit what did Shintaro do again,” and busies himself with his drama script.

Eventually Yabu finds out and locks them in their dressing room, forcing them to communicate. Takaki swears and pounds on the door, but Chinen only stares. The latter knows they deserve it, secretly a little thankful for Yabu's "divine" intervention. Takaki goes at the door for a whole five more minutes before slumping to the ground, exhausted.

“I’m sorry,” Chinen starts, “I—I didn’t think you would be so mad, about the hearing thing.”

“It’s okay,” Takaki mumbles and stuffs his hands into his pockets, “I guess.”

They sit in silence, until Takaki speaks again.

“Is it only me? Can you… only hear me?”

Chinen shakes his head.

“I can hear everyone within a five metre radius, but if I concentrate hard enough I hear only one person.”

“How often?” Takaki asks, “How often is it me?”

“I—I hope this doesn’t sound creepy or anything, but most of the time I try to only hear you.” Takaki’s eyes widen, and then he frowns. “But only because your mind is simpler… and more peaceful. Ryutaro only thinks about games or the meaning of life and it’s like a foreign language, and Keito actually speaks a foreign language in his head.”

“Okay,” Takaki finally says. “You can listen if you want to.”

“Really?” Chinen suspects that there might be some trade-off involved -- he doesn’t know, he isn’t reading Takaki’s mind.

Takaki nods and does not speak of any conditions whatsoever. Chinen is so happy he could kiss him in that moment, because Yabu's mind is an awful, awful place compared to Takaki's -- Yabu praised himself every five minutes and Chinen was sick of hearing about how smart he thought he was.

Chinen squeals and glomps Takaki instead, causing the latter to stumble a little, but he chuckles and buries his face in Chinen's hair.

_I kind of missed you anyway._

“I missed you too,” Chinen mumbles, grinning into Takaki’s shirt. “Ne, Yuyan, buy me ice cream?”

 

 

Chinen laughs out loud as he enters the dressing room seeing Yuto sprawled out on one of the couches, fast asleep. He doesn’t really understand how Yuto can fall asleep on any of those couches; they look pretty uncomfortable to him. Chinen prefers to sleep on people, for example Daiki or Takaki, but most of the time it’s Takaki. Couches are nowhere near as comfortable as Takaki, Chinen thinks. Yuto makes an odd face and squirms, seemingly agreeing with Chinen, but he remains fast asleep.

Chinen sees this as an opportunity and whips out his phone. “Yama-chan,” Yuto murmurs, mouth hanging wide open. Chinen giggles, he should send this to Myojo or something, the fans would love it.

“Yama-chan I love you.” Chinen freezes, and almost drops his phone.

_Love you. I love you Yama-chan._

This time Chinen hears it loud and clear from Yuto, and his heart breaks a little for Takaki.

He forgets about it the next week, when Takaki is all smiles and goofy faces. He never tells Takaki -- he never intended to anyway.

Weeks go by and Chinen decides that he has made the right decision, since Takaki still wears that stupid happy grin when he talks to Yuto.

“But Yuya, do you think he likes me?” Chinen is outside their dressing room when he hears this, and he pauses - despite Yamada’s on-stage confidence, he’s often lacked confidence in real life. Usually in situations like these Chinen turns away and leaves, because he doesn’t want to know the things that Yamada isn’t comfortable to share with him -- he respects him like that. But this involves Takaki.

“Yama-chan, anyone would be blind to not notice the way Yuto looks at you. He loves you.” Chinen’s eyes widen. Takaki knows?

“Thanks, Yuya.”

Chinen thinks maybe it’s time to enter the dressing room, and is greeted by Takaki and Yamada hugging, both oblivious to his presence. Chinen cannot help but think that they look good together -- he knows the fans think so too. His sister once showed him a blog of a fan who shipped Takaki and Yamada, which he laughed at. The laughter ceased when he scrolled down to a comment made by another fan who seemed to want to start a fanwar, because she apparently shipped him and Yamada. (Sadly, Chinen could not unsee the manip of Yamada kissing him.)

Chinen cringes at the memory. He tries to walk away silently, but ends up knocking his foot on a couch nearby.

Two pairs of eyes dart towards him as Chinen swears. Yamada finally registers Chinen’s presence and recoils sharply from Takaki, arms flailing wildly as he blubbers something, a failed attempt at coherency.

“Uh… Chinen, this isn’t what it looks like… I just wanted Yuya’s advice on… stuff.”

Chinen pretends to be indifferent and shrugs, except that he’s kind of sort of annoyed at Takaki, and he’s _still frowning_.

“Uhm, you guys can continue-- or whatever. Just… ignore me. Bye.” And so he leaves.

Takaki is an idiot, Chinen thinks, as he hoists himself on top of the cupboard in the storage closet -- a place where he hid in his days as a junior, whenever he didn’t feel like showing up for rehearsals (he was so tiny back then nobody would notice). Except that Chinen has grown a bit, and he can no longer sit cross-legged on top of that cupboard anymore, so he settles on sticking his feet out instead.

He is surprised when Takaki comes looking for him, and actually finds him -- it used to be one of his trusty (and rather well-hidden) hiding spots after all.

Takaki chuckles at Chinen’s bewilderment, obviously amused. _Chinen, your shoes._ He points at Chinen’s bright blue Nike sneakers, much to Chinen’s embarrassment. The younger boy only bought that pair because someone told Yuto, who told him, that they saw Ohno wearing a pair.

“So why did you run off like that?”

Chinen blinks and looks away.

 _Talk to me, please?_ Contrary to popular belief, Chinen’s the one who can’t say no to Takaki, because Takaki’s voice is like a magical spell, and again and again, Chinen is spellbound.

Chinen squeezes his eyes shut and sighs. “I thought you liked Yuto?”

Takaki blinks. “Yeah, I do,” He says, confused.

“Then why the hell were you hugging Ryosuke back there?” Chinen thinks he sounds a little angry, but Takaki’s probably too dumb to notice.

“Like he said, he was asking me for advice.”

“Ryosuke certainly isn't a blushing virgin, why would he need advice?” Chinen still doesn’t get it. He knows, and he would know, that Yamada certainly does not need any relationship advice, and if someone were to be giving advice on relationships it wouldn’t be Takaki, it would be Yamada himself. Chinen couldn’t count the number of girlfriends he had last year on both hands, but then again none of them lasted past a week.

“Yama-chan and Yuto go way back, you should know. It's not every day that you find out you actually like your best friend. Yama-chan wants this to work.”

“But--but-- what about you? What about your feelings for Yuto?”

“I'll be okay.” Disbelief is written all over Chinen’s face as he stares at Takaki.

_He’ll be happy, and that’s… that’s enough._

Takaki’s fingers toy with the laces of his shoes as he remains on the floor with his knees to his chest, staring down at nothing. Chinen thinks he looks like a sad puppy.

Chinen’s hand hesitantly hovers over Takaki’s head, suddenly overcome with the urge to pat the latter and touch his hair. He swallows, surprised at how soft Takaki’s hair is, despite knowing that the man used more than three times the amount of hair product a normal person would.

Takaki looks up and smiles(Chinen knows it’s forced) when he realises it’s Chinen, and somehow it makes Chinen’s heart skip a beat.

Chinen doesn’t realise this because he’s an idiot as well.

 

 

The next day the Yamajima couple come to work hand in hand, both blushing because they are very very stupidly in love. Hikaru wolf-whistles but Yabu silences him by launching into a full lecture on the demerits of workplace PDA. Thankfully, the new couple is saved by Inoo who throws a shoe in Yabu’s general direction.

Keito gives Yuto a pat on the back, and Chinen whines about how he’s going to be left out of everything from now on. Yamajima try to pacify him by offering to buy him dinner later, to which Chinen agrees. Chinen remains pleased with this achievement for a while until he hears Takaki’s laugh amidst the ruckus.

Takaki laughs, but his fingers fist around the hem of his shirt, his knuckles turning a colour just off white. Chinen frowns, noticing all of this. He certainly does not remember Takaki’s acting being this good. The other members continue teasing the new couple, oblivious to Takaki’s mildly strange reaction.

Chinen really can’t leave Takaki alone, not when he knows how the latter feels, and attaches himself to Takaki.

“Ne, Yuyan, I was thinking of getting a pet dog!” Hyper voice, hyper voice, bounce, bounce, check. “What breed should I get?” Head tilt plus cute smile, check.

This seems to catch Takaki’s attention, so Chinen tries even harder. “So I was wondering if I should get a chihuahua or a dachshund. Yuyan has a chihuahua right?”

Takaki frowns, but Chinen knows it’s because he’s thinking, and starts listing down the things Chokko does and how she’s like. Chinen sighs inwardly with relief, at least Takaki’s fingers are relaxed now.

 

 

“How do you know if you love someone?"

“Why hello to you too, Chinen.”

“Answer my question, Ryutaro.”

“I guess you want them to always be happy? Why are you asking _me_ this?"

Chinen can almost picture the younger boy’s raised eyebrow as he says this, and makes sure to give the most annoying response he can come up with.

“Because you’re Ryutaro,” he says, as if that explains anything, except that it somewhat does. When Ryutaro was not plugged into a virtual world, he was more mature than all of 7(maybe not Keito, being British does add 3 years to your mental age after all). “And because Yamajima got together and I’m confused. I mean, how do they know that they love each other and --?”

“Chinen, do you like someone?” Ryutaro cuts Chinen off with a question so unexpected the older is caught off guard and remains silent for a while, groping for a response.

“No?” It comes out more like a question than an answer.

“You can tell me, I won't tell anyone. Unless it's my brother, then I don't wanna know.”

“Ew! Gross!”

 

 

Weeks go by, and Takaki becomes visibly better. He stops zoning off whenever the couple is in the room, and Chinen sees this as an improvement.

_Do you want ice cream later?_

Ice cream is great, but not having to pay for your own is even better. Chinen’s face breaks into a huge smile and he nods enthusiastically to Takaki, much to the confusion of the other members. Takaki grins, amused by Chinen’s behaviour. Chinen freezes, suddenly aware that Takaki is wearing the same grin he used to only have for Yuto.

Chinen doesn’t think much of it, he’s thinking more about ice cream.

So he grins back.

 

 

Watching out for Takaki has become a routine for Chinen, and so has staring a little longer than necessary.

Takaki is humming to himself in his head, which is kind of crazy, but Chinen thinks it’s cute.

_Gonna get me a soda… Chinen, wanna come?_

Chinen is so busy staring at Takaki’s face he doesn’t notice that the older is calling him.

_Chinen?_

“Chinen? You there?” The hand in front of Chinen’s face breaks him out of his thoughts.

“Oh. Yeah?”

“You okay?” Takaki’s face is entirely too close, but Chinen doesn’t really care. Also, the concerned look Takaki is giving him right now makes Chinen feel a little...

Shit.

 

 

Sure, Chinen calls Takaki an idiot for running away from his feelings, but the younger of the two is no better.

Chinen is fully aware that he likes Takaki, maybe even loves him, but he doesn’t know what to do with his feelings. Chinen knows it isn’t a good idea to confess - he doesn’t think Takaki has ever gotten over Yuto, and Chinen doesn’t want to become a _rebound_. However, he isn’t content with just keeping his feelings to himself either.

Chinen hates asking for help from people, but he has to admit that he really needs it this time.

“Chinen, if you’re calling me to tell me that you have realised you like Takaki, now’s not the time.”

“But Ryutaro --”

“You like him, okay? That’s it. Now shhh, Takizawa-kun’s drama is on.”

Chinen wonders why he even considered talking to Ryutaro.

He tries Yamada next. Since the Yamajima couple are happily together, Chinen figures Yamada might know how to solve his problem. He doesn’t even bother asking Yuto, who would probably tell him to think of Takaki everyday and make wishes to Santa Claus.

“So wait, you’re saying that you think this person likes someone else? Because she told you?” Yamada has a notebook out, busy taking notes as Chinen speaks. Chinen knows immediately that seeking help from Yamada was a bad idea. The older is a good friend with even better intentions, but more often than not, he tries too hard.

Maybe, Chinen thinks, he needs to ask someone smarter. The first person that comes to mind is Inoo, since he’s in Meiji and all that. The only thing is that Inoo kind of creeps Chinen out sometimes when they’re alone.

“Ne Inoo-chan,” Chinen skips over to Inoo who is sitting on the couch, reading a very thick book. They aren’t alone, Yuto is in the room as well but he’s sitting in a corner with his headphones on, air drumming.

Inoo’s eyes snap up from the book as he shuts the book with one swift move.

“What did you want to ask me?”

Chinen feels a little intimidated and stumbles slightly over his words, “uhh I was just wondering --”

“I know,” Inoo cuts him off, and Chinen feels like his eyes are staring through his entire soul.

_I know you like Takaki_

Chinen is thoroughly creeped out at that moment and screams, fleeing the dressing room in a blur.

He decides to hang around the water coolers (far away from Inoo) while waiting for rehearsal to start, which is only twenty minutes away. Somehow most of the members aren’t there yet.

Chinen sure doesn’t expect to see Ohno there.

“Chinen-kun!”

Chinen looks up to see Ohno standing right next to him, and he gapes. “O-Ohno-kun?”

“What’s up? You don’t look very happy,” Ohno asks with a head tilt and inquiring eyes, which has Chinen promptly spilling the entire story to his favourite senpai, careful to leave out names.

“What should I do?” Chinen sighs.

“What do you _want_ to do?” Ohno asks, and deep down, Chinen knows.

“Tell that person.”

Ohno smiles, and gives Chinen a pat on his head. “You do what you want, alright?”

Chinen nods and bows. “Thank you, Ohno-kun!”

“See you!” Ohno waves and begins to walk away, but stops and turns back to Chinen.

“By the way, if it helps, I think Takaki-kun likes you too!” With that, Ohno leaves with a wink that would stop the hearts of a thousand fangirls, humming a tune which vaguely sounds like one of Ninomiya’s solos.

Chinen knows he never once mentioned Takaki in the course of their conversation.

His respect for Ohno Satoshi continues to grow each day.

 

 

 _Would it be weird to call Takaki 'Takaki-kun'?_ Chinen thinks, _should I use 'Yuyan' instead?_

 _I like you, Yuyan._ Chinen practices this in his head. _Nope, one more time._

 _Yuyan, I like you!_ Chinen screams in his head. _That sounds alright. Now to_ \--

Chinen stops short when he sees everyone in the room looking at him.

 _Did he just_ \--

 _Oh my god Chinen was talking about_ \--

Shit.

Chinen settles for awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and staring at the floor, feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

_Chinen?_

Chinen hears Takaki calling, and feels him approaching, but he keeps his eyes down, refusing to look up.

He is taken by surprise when Takaki hugs him, and unceremoniously lets out a squeak.

"Wait, what?" Chinen squirms in Takaki's arms, more than a little confused. Takaki chuckles.

 _I like you too, stupid._ Takaki finally says it, and only Chinen hears it, because that’s the way it’s supposed to be.

 

 

Omake:

“How did you know that Chinen-kun was troubled?”

Nino laughs, looking up from his DS. “Come on, just look at that face. It really isn’t that hard to tell. Also, that kid hasn’t been coming to look for you anymore and I kind of miss bugging him.”

Ohno is genuinely confused. “Then why get me to help him?”

“Because I’m a good senpai,” Nino grins. Ohno doesn’t even pretend to believe him.

“But how did you know Chinen-kun liked Takaki-kun? And that Takaki-kun liked him back?”

Nino only smirks and returns to his screen.

“I have my sources.”

Later that day, the members of Hey! Say! JUMP are very confused when they find Nino on the couch in their dressing room, tapping on his DS. They are even more confused to see Ryutaro is sitting at the other end of the couch, tapping on his DS as well.

“Shuuuuuut uuuuup,” Chinen groans.  



End file.
